The structures of a wide variety of products found in insect secretions and carcinogenic plant products have been elucidated and in some cases synthesized using gas chromatography-mass spectrometry. Confusion in analysis of overdose samples due to aspirin has been studies and overcome. A series of high molecular weight standards for mass spectrometry have been synthesized and a new technique to detect mixtures in chemical ionization mass spectrometry has been developed.